


Trust

by Malind



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: X-Men (2000). Magneto captures Wolverine with the hope of bringing him to his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this in 2000. I finally decided it's due for some updating (I was pretty girly back then. lolol...) and republishing. As you will see below, I didn't know what was to take place with Logan's trip to Canada, so... Whatever is wrong, please know that I didn't know any better at the time, and while I am doing some minor editing to toughen this story up a bit, I don't see any reason to change the whole thing.
> 
> Original A/N: This story takes place during Logan's trip to Canada (set to take place, hopefully, in X-Men 2). Magneto is freed from his plastic prison by his associates (use you imagination here), Sabretooth, Toad, and Mystique. Sabretooth manages to track down Logan. And the story goes on from there...

Chapter 1: Out of the Water, Into the Frying Pan

\-- Northern Canada --

Logan shivered as he felt the ice cold water rush over his goose-pimpled naked skin. Few people, who didn't call the place home for generations, dared try the feat of a bath in the icy waters of northern Canada.

The river surged around him, just barely allowing him to keep his balance. Over a decade of cage-fighting and disciplined exercise kept his body taunt with hard muscle and gave him an extraordinary sense of balance. The extra weight of the adamantium helped a bit too.

The wind changed direction. Logan caught a familiar scent, one he knew from...

The train of thought cut off when an unseen force hoisted him out of the river and into the winter air. His head snapped around. He fell into unconsciousness.

 

\-- Magneto's "Lair" --

Logan growled through his teeth as his back scrapped against the stone wall. An adamantium laced skeleton defended him against almost any attack. His healing factor took care of the rest. His fighting skills could be topped by few. But he had an unsurprising disadvantage against the force of magnetism.

With a thought, Magneto could bend Logan into any position, many of which would kill him. While conceivably being stimulating in the hands of a lover, in the fists of an enemy, it ended up being excruciating.

Through the pain, Logan watched Magneto slowly move toward him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Well, that was a dumb-ass question and Logan would have told him so if his jaw wasn't locked in place by Magneto's power. Instead, he growled his contempt for the man.

"Join us and fight with me, Wolverine," he said in a quiet voice that contrasted with the pounding blood in Logan's head.

The differences in Professor X's and Magneto's techniques, in getting him to join their causes, couldn't have been more obvious. Professor X messed with his mind a bit and told him all of his fanciful dreams for mutants and humanity in general. Magneto took a more direct and painful approach, one he often used himself. One thing he had to note though: he didn't like being on the other end of the stick.

"I could kill you easily, Logan."

 /Then do it you sack of shit/

 "But I don't want to," he added in a soft voice.

That might have relieved Logan a bit if a jagged rock wasn't cutting into his kidney. As if answering his silent appeal, the amount of pressure holding him to the wall softened, allowing much of the pain in his back to subside. With his healing factor in high gear, his regular vision returned quickly. Magneto stood so close to him, he could feel the man's breath on his face as Logan looked up at him with his eyes, his head immobile.

He felt a hand on his bare chest. It reminded him once again of how naked he was. Magneto had plucked him right from the river, naked to the world. There were no clothes on him when he woke up and none in the hands of Sabretooth when he arrived to take him to Magneto. Perhaps it was a humiliation tactic but Logan couldn't have cared less. His body remained functional at low temperatures. He didn't have a problem with his body and didn't care who saw it, whether female or male.

/Still... The man could have at least given me a fucking pair of shorts/

Naked or not, in the end, the hand on his chest was a bit of a change in strategy. So was the questioning way Magneto now examined his face. The palm of Erik's hand lifted and with his fingers he traced the pattern of thick chest hair to a hard nipple. He flicked it with his thumb which forced Logan to suck in air through his teeth and let go of a weak growl from deep in his throat. Encouraged by the response, the younger man bent over and placed his mouth over his nipple, flicking it with his tongue and nibbling on it with his teeth.

Magneto released the suction on Logan's chest and moved to look him in the eye. The shorter man growled.  He couldn€™t hide the growing hardness at his groin, naked as he was.  This was a hell of a time to discover a new kink.  It made him all the more furious.  Logan wished he could move, wished he could have grabbed the man by the hair and ripped him off like he would a leech. But he also wanted grab those white locks and force Magneto as much as he was forcing him.

Seemingly satisfied, he moved to Logan's mouth and gave him small wet kisses. Soon, Logan felt the hold on his jaw release. Magneto was testing the waters. Fair enough.  No need to disappoint him. Besides, the more the older man trusted him, the more advantage he would have. At least that was what he told himself.

Wolverine kissed back, sucking, licking as much as the other man.  Finally, Magneto ended the kiss as he pulled away. He looked at Logan with almost innocent confusion, like a boy who had just received his first kiss. Perhaps Erik recognized his own lack of control, something that probably didn't happen often.

The shorter man waited to see what the other man would do next since he really had no choice in the matter.

On impulse, Magneto pressed his body against Logan's naked body again. He gasped, looking down. Logan knew his reaction came from his rock hard cock between them. He thought for a second that it might scare him off. Instead, he returned to Logan's mouth and kissed him almost violently.

So very slowly, Logan felt Magneto's power loosen its grip on his body as the taller mutant lost himself in their passion. But he noticed his claws would not budge. Well, he had brutal strength to his advantage. But the thought deteriorated when Magneto began to play with his cock.

Just before he was about to come, Erik pulled his hand away.  Logan fought the urge to grab it and put it back to work.  What the fuck was going on?  Why was he allowing this?  As if he could stop it.

/Fine, then why the hell am I going along with it?/

Erik watched him and the silent battle flooding his face.  Finally, giving mercy, or perhaps just reasserting who was in charge, the younger man stated, "come with me."  He started to walk away, obviously implying that the older man should follow his lead.  Knowing he had basically no choice, Logan followed.  His cock bobbed in front of him, infuriating him more than the man was.

When they arrived at their destination, Wolverine was both shocked and nearly glad when they entered a bed chamber.

 

\-- A few hours later --

Logan watched the white haired man sleeping next to him, his slow unconscious breathing hypnotic. He concentrated on the on the bare remnants of pain he sat on, a temporary reminder of their passionate fucking. He raised his hand, made a fist, and allowed the claws to emerge. He thought for a split second of killing the man, a habit maybe, and retracted them. The wounds closed up, leaving no scars behind.

He silently moved off of the bed. He inhaled deeply through his nose, searching for the scent of Mystique who had been hiding in the shadows for the last few hours. He found her angry scent easily. She silently demanded the intruder to leave her with her lover, no doubt.

Logan walked away and only thought of looking back.

  
  
Chapter 2: The Hunter and the Hunted  
Notes:

Here's the second part. Only one more section to edit... Is anyone actually reading this through? hah

 

Erik awoke. A small grin formed on his face when he caught sight of the hairy arm wrapped around his waist. He turned over to give his new found lover a kiss.

Logan was already awake and looking at him with possessive eyes. The white-haired man leaned over to kiss his mouth. Logan eagerly returned the kiss and then some. Erik, already aroused with a piss hard-on, bend into Logan's caresses. Erik eased Logan onto his back and straddled him. As it was in his nature, he knew Logan would respond aggressively any minute. But Logan just waited there for him to do as he wished.

It seemed Erik had tamed the hungry beast that assaulted him with his passion a few hours before. Had he really won Logan over so easily? Logan's docile state paled in comparison to his passionate aggression. Erik suddenly wished he hasn't pushed him so hard. He had chosen Logan because he knew he him to be a man who would take on any challenge without the thought of self preservation, just because he knew he was better. He needed a fighter, not another subservient grunt... This person just didn't seem the same.

Logan then looked at him with those possessive eyes. "Are we going to fuck or what?"  The eyes flashed yellow.

Erik pushed himself away from her, almost flinging himself off the bed in the process but he caught himself before he teetered over the edge. "Mystique, what the hell are you doing? Where's Logan...Wolverine?" He corrected with a quick shake of his head.

Out of Logan's burly hard body melted Mystique's shapely form. Her blue body was deceptively delicate. He knew from experience the strength and agility she possessed. She was a woman who was hard to tire.

But right now he didn't want to reminisce about their uneven relationship. He wanted to shake the answer out of her. Fury glowed from Magneto's eyes. Mystique's look pressed back without fear.

"Well?"

Mystique grinned.

He had no patience for games. "Get out of here," he growled. When she didn't move he grabbed his robe on the metal chair by the bed. "Never mind. I'll leave." The metal doors slammed shut behind him, locking Mystique inside.

He felt furious, betrayed and utterly foolish. Mystique's deception angered him but it was Logan's disappearance that made his blood boil. Why had he trusted him? Slept with him for that matter? He cringed at the memory of his own moans. Had Logan just tricked and used him? The idea hurt him deeper than he was willing to admit.

He was too old to be making such foolish mistakes.

He buried his feelings for Logan under a guise of hate and straightened himself. Weakness had no place in a leader's heart. He stormed off to find Sabretooth.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Say that to me one more time."

"Don't know where Sabretooth is and I thought you were taking care of Wolverine." Toad stated, obviously unimpressed with Magneto's show of fury.

He felt like screaming. He felt like crushing the life out of the man before him. How had this all gone so wrong? He knew he only had himself to blame.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabretooth watched his prey from a distance. Wolverine had managed to find his way back to Canada, to a pathetic town in the middle of nowhere. The local bar whores where trying to work a dollar off of him to no avail. It hadn't occurred to Sabretooth that Wolverine was a Man's man until he came out of Magneto's bed chamber with the stench of the old man covering every inch of his body.

He sometimes thought that Wolverine knew he hid just beyond his senses. But Wolverine either didn't know or didn't care because he didn't even once try to hunt him down. Which was good because he wanted to do the hunting. Nonetheless, he still wasn't sure quite why he hadn't tried to stop him, left without a word himself, and followed him to this shitty little town.  Boredom, maybe?

Wolverine stared in his direction again. The second time in a minute or two. He knew he sensed him. Still Wolverine made his way back to the piece of crap motorcycle.

Even Sabretooth found himself impressed with the man's dedication to his own cause. Hours earlier, he had watched Wolverine exit the bed chamber by a surveillance camera. Wolverine had sniffed the air and obviously caught the smell of his own backpack because he went directly to it in a room a few doors down. Magneto had ordered him to retrieve his belongings from the shoreline when they'd captured him. Furthermore, Magneto had told Mystique to conceal a tracking device in Wolverine's backpack just in case.  That had made the hunting just a bit easier, well, a lot easier and tittering on boring.  He should have turned off the receiver, but he wasn€™t that foolish.

Wolverine had impressed him further when he dove into the water from a window and swam his way back to shore. Not quite seeing the need to be as adventurous, Sabretooth had taken one of Magneto's many speedboats and followed him to shore. Once Wolverine had reached land he bought a motorcycle that barely ran with what money he had in his back pack and headed back to Canada. The guy was nothing if not persistent. Sabretooth had taken a motorcycle for himself from a garage Magneto kept and pursued him.

Now less than 24 hours after his initial capture, Wolverine took off again down the road. Sabretooth followed him. Riding in the middle of winter on a motorcycle was an impossible task. But the lighting fast reflexes they both possessed kept them from wiping out.

He turned a corner and almost crashed as he came to a sliding halt. Wolverine stared him down, revving his motorcycle less than 500 feet away. The mutual stare stretched, daring each other to make the first move.

As if sharing the same mind, they both put their cycles into gear and roared toward one other. When they were close enough to touch, they grabbed onto each other and were plowed into the ground from the momentum of their collision. Wolverine, who managed to land on top of Sabretooth regained his senses first. He exposed his claws, raised his hand, and suddenly found he couldn't move his arm. In fact he couldn't move anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His fury drove him to this place but now Erik faced confronting the man who€™d deluded him. He was the one who was supposed to be doing the deluding.  He knew he could easily kill him if he wanted to but he didn't want to. He wanted him very much alive and back at his side, in his bed. However, if the older man wouldn't come back willingly, it was better for Sabretooth to kill him. He knew he wouldn't.

In the jet flown by Mystique, he kept a lock on his targets by Logan's tracking device. They would have caught up to them well before Canada but Sabretooth had taken the only monitor calibrated to find Logan's tracking device. Another monitor had to be recalibrated and satellite waves had to be piggy-backed before they could find Logan's signal.

In the end, Wolverine had proved to be a little too predictable. Erik had caught up to them an hour before.

"I'm getting out," He told Mystique and exited the cockpit. The change in pressure tried to suck him out the hatch when he opened it but he held himself securely in place with a magnetic field.

When he felt steady, he called magnetic fields to him and allowed them to take him out the opening and into the cold winter air. He flowed through the waves and came upon the two men barreling at each other at incredible speeds. He couldn€™t help but flinch when the two collided and smashed into the ground.

Magneto watched their confrontation from the air. He stayed back because he had no idea how to proceed. When in the world had his decision making skills become so faulty with this man? 

As he saw Logan raise first and take aim, a death strike by the look of it, he instantly froze him. Logan's unwillingness to join him only made Sabretooth more necessary to his cause.

He could feel Logan fighting his power with everything he had. But as previous experience had shown, it didn't matter. He caught himself smiling at the thought.

He made a soft landing behind Logan. He watched the strain in the man's neck as he fought him indirectly.

"Let go of me, Erik," Logan growled, breathing heavily.  And heavier by the second.  Erik found his own picking up.

Sabretooth showed signs of life. He already wasn't happy. Erik lifted Logan off of Sabretooth with his power and allowed him to get into a comfortable position before freezing him again.

Sabretooth shook his head and growled when he spotted Logan. He pushed himself up and got ready to attack when he realized Erik was standing a few feet away.

"Leave us. Mystique will pick you up if you head in that direction," Magneto said with a point.

"So you can fuck around like last time?" He sneered at the man.

"I am in control! Leave us now!"

Sabretooth laughed, "Sure, I can smell the pre-cum on the both of you." He laughed again at the rage in Erik's eyes. "We ain't done yet, little man," he promised Logan and he left to recover his motorcycle. Erik let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the bike started up without a fault. Sabretooth drove back toward the town.

"Let me go!" Logan's words were angrier this time.

Erik knew if he didn't release the man, he would only get a fight out of him. But as much has he refused to admit it, the white-haired man knew he didn't want him to walk away again.

"Trust me."

Those were words the older man had spoken before.  Trust him. Was he foolish enough to do that again?  He should have crushed every bone in his body and been done with this whole debacle. Instead, thinking with other parts, with some amount of foolish hope, he let him go.

Logan's body reanimated. He walked straight up to Erik who inadvertently shrank back before he could catch himself. But Logan didn't let hem get far. He grabbed Erik's face pressed his hungry mouth against Erik's. Erik fought off his own feelings of distrust because the pleasure felt so much better. But no, he couldn't do this again. It hurt too much. He pushed Logan away with his power.

The pained look in Logan's eyes confused Erik even more. Was he pitting him now? Using him again as he€™d used him? Trying to trick him? "No€¦  It€™s foolish to trust you."

Logan actually laughed. "You don't trust me? I'm the one whose neck you cracked and kept naked for who knows how long."  With a half-laugh, he added, "were you jerking off at the sight of me?"

Erik caught his jaw dropping. This attack, while unexpected, was completely true, well, except for the last part, at least not physically.

What reason did Logan have to trust him? Logan certainly deserved more trust then he himself did.

"I would have told you I was leaving but you wouldn't have let me just wander off." That was true. "It's not that I necessarily wanted to leave you at that moment€¦ but I€™ve been waiting too many years to find out something about my past. And you interrupted me with your little kidnapping."

Somewhere in the white-haired man's thought process, he knew the reality of it.  Logan was a man just like anyone else. He had his own goals, dreams, and needs, just as the younger man had his own.  Except Erik€™s own weren€™t selfish endeavors.  After all, he was trying to save them all, even if the majority of mutants were too stupid to realize it.

The remembering of his goal made the consuming fury and infatuation drain out of his body, leaving his wondering what the hell he was doing in here.

"Look€¦ There's a sleazy stink hole called a motel back in that town if you're interested," Logan offered.

The younger man laughed before he could stop himself.  €œDo you think I€™m only after your body?€ 

The black-haired man half-laughed.  €œWell, yeah, in one way or another.€

Erik frowned for a moment, but feeling aroused again by the idea, he then said with a slight smirk, €œfine, if that€™s all you have to offer me,€ He lifted his hands, about to take them both into the air.

"We better not do that. These small towners don't like mutants much. Can hardly stand their own kind." Logan took a quick glance at the remains of a motorcycle. "My bike is wasted. Let's walk."

"All right€¦"

Logan retrieved his backpack, and they walked for a few minutes, not saying a word, when Logan noticed Erik shivering. "You cold?"

"As with many other things this day, I didn't exactly plan for this."

"Here take my jacket." Logan said as he whipped his jacket off and put it around Erik's shoulders before he could protest.

Despite his age, he was apparently still foolish about some things, which was what made Erik frown at the offering, but took it nonetheless. 

  
  
Chapter 3: Always Welcome  
End Notes:

Thank you for reading this! Please let me know what you thought. :)

 

"Two people. The both of us," Logan replied.

"One or two beds?" The ancient man said as he read his paper, not yet looking up at the two men before him.

Erik almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Ah... One."

The old man looked up, his unconscious mind telling him something was up but he looked back down then jerked his head back up, making the connection.

Logan cleared his throat, glancing to his lover with a cocked eyebrow.  Money exchanged hands as the old man's jaw hung open slightly. Erik could see the man's grayish tongue shove chewing tobacco about a bit. He winced.

The old man obviously wanted to say something, but instead only said the mandatory things: "Room 8. Ah, keep it quiet now."

In spite of his revulsion, now Erik did let out short-lived laugh. This whole thing was so comical, so absurdly human.  He almost walked back out the door.  Before he could, Logan grabbed his arm and led him to the room.

A gush of stale air hit their faces when Logan opened the door. The place stunk from a lack of cleaning. The place probably had been a Mom and Pop operation at one time. The woman of the house probably passed away leaving the old man to do all of the dirty work which obviously wasn't his area of talent. The carpet was plastered flat to the floor from people going in and out and not bothering to wipe the snow and gunk off their boots. At the other end of room, the carpet was a dingy orange but on their side it was almost black. The wallpaper bubbled off the walls and in some places had come nearly half way off the wall. Erik didn't even dare took into the bathroom on his right.

"You actually paid money for this place?"

Logan smirked, "I told you it was a dump."

"Well, you understated. This is a hell hole."

"Been in worse."

"So have I..."

Not allowing him to reminisce to far, Logan turned to the other man and grabbed his face to kiss him.

"No.  Not here!"

"Ya don't have a choice." Logan kissed him deeply, blocking his attempts at another protest. He moved his hands from Erik's face, down his back, and onto Erik's muscular ass. He pulled him forward and ground their groins together.

By that point, Erik's last thought was of the room. He pushed Logan's jacket off his shoulders and let it land of the floor with a thud. Logan's backpack dropped to the floor with a bang.  Logan, who wasted no time, began to tear at Erik's uniform, soon becoming frustrated when it proved to be complicated. Erik heard his claws unsheathed.

"No, I need to walk out in this thing."

When Logan still came at him, he restrained him with a bit of power. He moved away and unsnapped and unzipped his uniform with ease. Logan's breath became heavy as Erik stripped down to a pair of silk underwear. His thick erection strained inside of the strong fabric, demanding release. Erik's hard body rippled with muscle. For a man of his age, he was in extraordinary shape. His silver chest hair, while not as thick as Logan's, covered his chest and made its way into Erik's underwear.

Erik kept a small amount of power on Logan and began to tease his own cock. He wanted to see how much control this man had. Erik smiled when Logan licked his lips and tried to move forward after only a few seconds. Logan could have moved against the invisible anchor on his body, but seemed to like the act being played out in front of him too much to force himself.

The white-haired man slipped his hand inside and pulled out his cock. He squeezed the tip and a little bit of pre-cum spilled out. He dipped his finger in the mix and with a circular motion began to massage it into his tip and down his erection to the base. He closed his eyes and began to aggressively pump himself to orgasm.

That set Logan off. He moved forward, pushed Erik's hand away, fell to his knees, and sucked on his entire length. Erik pumped as Logan held onto his ass. He deep throated him for less than a minute before Erik came to a shuddering climax. The older man swallowed every drop.

Erik sank down onto the floor sitting on his own uniform. He kissed his lover, tasting himself in Logan's mouth.

The raven-haired man slipped off his many shirts in between kisses and eased his pants down to his knees, granting immediate access.

Raising a brow, Erik murmured, "no underwear?"

"No way. Too confining." Logan moved his jacket so that Erik could rest his upper body upon it.

Erik suddenly felt panicked. Logan instantly sensed his fear.

"I won't hurt you," Logan whispered as he positioned himself in between Erik's legs and began to loosen his opening with his cock. "Trust me."

He so wanted to.  His cock re-hardened from the stimulation at his entrance.

Logan's precum slicked the area, but he added some spit at well, lubricating the area.   He began to move himself in and out, little by little, as he stroked the length of Erik's cock in time. Logan's rough hand would normally had caused the younger man to hide his possessions. But now the abrasiveness actually added to the experience.

Soon he didn't know where he ended and Logan began. Both men, sensing each other's cues, came nearly at the same time. Loan howled through gritted teeth. Erik moaned, his nails digging into his lover€™s arms, as his body released once again.

Logan collapsed onto his elbows, his energy temporally spent, and began to kiss and nibble Erik's sensitive neck. Erik moaned drowsily and combed his hands through Logan's thick hair. Soon he moved to Erik's right side and lay down on his own side with his arm wrapped around the other man's waist. Then Erik heard the other man snoring. There was that reality thing again. But it didn't really bother him. A smile crept onto his face at the absurdity of it all, and he tried not to think of the carpet underneath them.

Soon though, Erik pried at Logan's leg, trying to get him off the sleeve of his uniform without waking him. He was about to use a little power when luckily Logan shifted on his own. The man was much heavier then he looked and he looked darn heavy.

Erik silently got dressed and moved to the door. He was about to turn the knob with a thought when Logan spoke:

"I'm going to be looking for you. Be ready for me."

Erik smiled. As he left the room, he stated, "I hope you do."


End file.
